Eye Contact
by cursedcursive
Summary: There are some people you say hi to in the hallways and some who you don't. Arthur, apparently, is a mix of both. USUK, just a cute oneshot (maybe two shot) I did a while ago that I never finished. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

During his freshman and sophomore year in high school, Alfred had learned many things; one being that leaving during lunchtime to go to McDonald's was considered "not allowed."Another being that laughing at the physics teacher's new "hip" hair color was not to be tolerated.

However, the fastest thing that Alfred picked up on was the exchanging of greetings in the hallway. Typically, when seeing a friend or acquaintance in between periods, you would say hello and then go on to your respectful classes. Some students did this with only some friends, while others did it with all of them. This resulted in boundaries between friendships to be drawn, favoring some individuals over others.

Alfred just liked to say "hi" to everyone in the hallway. He would be walking to his class, and along the way, wave to anyone who made eye contact with him, regardless if they knew him or not. Some days, Alfred would get lazy and just scream out hello into the hallways. That way, he greeted everyone, no boundaries or favoritism. It was very efficient.

This typically resulted in detention.

Said detentions would be held in the student council office, usually supervised by the president, Arthur Kirkland. Arthur was the type of person who never really talked to people. He was very introverted and not very popular, in fact he was just average at best. The only reason he got elected president is because he was the only one running. However, he had a certain arrogance that resulted in him cutting people off. The students did the same to him.

However, Alfred being Alfred, always greeted him when passing by him in the hallways. Arthur would coldly respond, never looking him in the eyes, but speaking loudly enough to be heard. People would ask Alfred why he always spoke to him, due to his cold personality and general dislike, but Alfred would just laugh it off. It never really bothered him. Not until recently, at least.

"Morning, Arthur!" Alfred yelled across the hall, spotting the Brit speaking to another student council member. "How was your weekend?" He began running up to the president to further talk to him, when Arthur averted his eyes. Alfred stopped dead in his tracks, confused. "Arthur?" The man simply walked away, heading towards the council room. Alfred stood there as his friends began to surround him.

"Hey, don't worry about it, man. He's like that with everyone."

"Yeah, Alfred! You don't need to concern yourself with someone as mean as that!"

"He's a prick, so it doesn't matter what he does."

Alfred just stood there, completely and utterly bewildered as there words went in one ear and out the other. He spent the rest of his day with his brain fried.

The week continued like this, Alfred attempting to make conversation and Arthur blatantly ignoring him. And each time, Alfred would try to get pulled away by his friends.

On Friday, Alfred was determined to talk to him. His friends didn't know this, but he actually enjoyed talking to the Brit. He appeared cold on the outside, but Alfred was sure there was more to him. Arthur had even begun smiling a little when greeting him! It was a huge step in their relationship. Noticing Arthur enter his office, he quickly followed after him. As Arthur turned to close the door, he noticed Alfred literally sprinting towards him.

"Arthur, hold up!" The American screamed at him. Alfred turned white and immediately slammed the door shut, locking it shut. Alfred began pounding on the door. "Open up, Arthur!" He hit harder.

"What the hell are you doing, you wanker?!" The president screamed, leaning against the door.

"What am _I _doing? _You're_ the one who's been avoiding me lately!" Arthur made no attempt at a response. "Say something!" Silence fell upon the two. Alfred ceased his banging, anxiously awaiting a response. His hands fell to his sides in clenched fists. "I guess that's it, then?" His voice shook. "I thought we were becoming great friends, and then you suddenly pull this?! What's up with that, huh?!" He was about to hit on the door again when it suddenly opened. Before Alfred could comprehend what was happening, Arthur had already gripped his shirt collar and pulled him forward, placing their lips together. While the Brit's face stayed the same throughout the kiss, Alfred's quickly changed from pink to deep red. _Wait, What the hell is going on? What is this? What? What? WHAT? _Alfred's brain was going in a million different directions, all the while Arthur was still kissing him.

When Arthur finally released his grip on Alfred, he had finally caught up with the situation.

"Arthur-"

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU BLOODY MADE ME DO, YOU WANKER!" He hollered at the American. "I TRY MY DAMN BEST TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU AND YOU PULL THIS SHIT ON ME? GIVE ME A BREAK!" Alfred, unsurprisingly, got angry.

"GIVE _YOU _A BREAK? YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME ALL WEEK! IT'S BEEN BOTHERING ME THIS WHOLE TIME, AND EVEN THOUGH I TRY TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT, YOU JUST RUN AWAY! HOW'S THAT FAIR?"

"Just shut up! Do you know how hard this week has been on me?! I just recently discovered that I like you, but how am I supposed to deal with it when I know that you're only saying hi to me because you feel sorry for me?!" Arthur took a few seconds to catch his breath.

"...You like me?" Arthur punched him in the stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I KISSED YOU FOR?"

"Fair enough," Alfred choked out, holding his stomach. Arthur glared at him. Then he grabbed his face and pulled him closer once again. He held their faces close, their lips only inches apart.

"S-so," Arthur shyly spoke. "How do you feel about me?" Arthur suddenly looked very tiny, Alfred noticed. His eyes softened as he held the englishman's hands.

"Isn't it obvious?" The two smiled as Arthur leaned in. "I obviously like you too."

Starting the next week, people began saying hi to Arthur in the hallways.

Starting next week, Arthur became the only person Alfred greeted.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Arthur and Alfred got together. Arthur had become more popular with the student body, and Alfred…

Well, Alfred hadn't accomplished much. He didn't really _need _to. He was already popular enough, and he was doing average in all of his classes. He didn't need to improve anything. Life was good and normal.

Except for the little incident from yesterday.

Now, before the incident is explained further, please understand that when Alfred is described as popular, it means POPULAR. Pretty much everyone in the school liked and knew Alfred. He was a sunshiney guy that people generally enjoyed being around. Not to mention that he was very, very attractive. Tall, blonde, and strong. Alfred was considered the highest goal in dating at the school. However, because he was so valuable, all the girls were too scared to ask him out. It had never been done before, and certainly wouldn't happen soon.

That's why it came as a huge shock when a sophomore girl asked him out during the lunch period.

The gossip spread quickly, much quicker than Alfred would have liked. However, considering the fact that Alfred and Arthur had yet to reveal to the public that they were going out, most believed that Alfred would beginning dating this random girl.

Alfred had yet to give this girl a proper response. At her request, they would be meeting up after school the next day in the art room.

"I'm not quite sure how I'm gonna do this, Artie," Alfred sighed. He had immediately texted Arthur about the situation as soon as she had left the room.

"Well, you're obviously going to have to say no to her eventually. Why not just stop being a baby and do it quickly?"

"It's not that simple!" Alfred cried. Arthur glared at him.

"It IS that simple! Just say that you don't like her, so you can't go out with her."

"But that seems so harsh," Alfred grumbled.

"It's good that it's harsh! If you aren't clear and blunt with her, she won't get the hint and leave you alone." Alfred stared at Arthur, who was busy looking through papers that Toris had given him earlier. "What?"

"Nothing," Alfred muttered. "You just seem awfully calm about this even though I just got asked out." Arthur stared at him, realization dawning on him.

"You're sulking!" Alfred's face turned a million different shades of red.

"I am not! I just find it weird that you're taking this so lightly!"

"Well obviously." The American looked up, startled.

"What do you mean, 'obviously?'"

"I mean exactly that." He looked Alfred dead in the eyes. "You're already mine, aren't you? There's no chance of some girl you've never met stealing you away."

Alfred's blush took over his face as Arthur smirked at his reaction.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'm already yours." Alfred walked over to Arthur's desk and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

* * *

"So, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I can't go out with you," Alfred said to the girl. She frowned.

"Can I ask why?" She pushed. Alfred, caught off guard, began to blush.

"I already have somebody I like, and we're currently dating." The girl's eyes widened, obviously shocked from this statement.

"No way," she muttered. "I didn't hear anything."

"So, because I'm already seeing somebody, I can't date you. I'm sorry."

"Who is she? I won't give up unless you tell me!" She stared at him, her eyes determined and unbelieving. He smiled as he said the name.

"Arthur Kirkland." And then he left her, alone in the room in a puddle of confusion. As he began his walk back into the school, he noticed somebody behind the school's doors. He smirked. "You can come out now, Artie."

Reluctantly, Arthur revealed himself, holding Alfred's backpack for him.

"I wasn't worried or anything," he muttered, his ears red and his eyes looking anywhere but at Alfred. "You just forgot to grab your backpack, is all." Alfred laughed. "What's so funny, huh?!"

"Nothing!" He laughed, clutching his stomach. "You're just so wonderful!" Arthur blushed even harder. He walked down the steps to join up with the American.

"In your eyes, I'd damn better be."

* * *

**So this was just a little wrap-up for Eye contact. I hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short, I didn't want to make it unnecessarily long. **


End file.
